


First-Hand Experience

by BlueLionWrites



Series: Wandering Eyes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Consensual, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Submissive Eren Yeager, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: In search of Corporal Levi and Cadet Jaeger, Erwin is informally invited to watch just how well Levi takes Eren apart with only one hand.





	First-Hand Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies,  
> I hope you enjoy this... thing... I don't even know what it is. I wrote it a few months ago and rewrote it today so I thought I'd post it here ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all right belong exclusively to the creator. This work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

Save for the crackling of the torches in the sconces and heavy footfalls drumming evenly against the grey, stone floors of the old castle, the hallways were entirely, eerily silent. Each step was an even, expeditious stride and the flickering torchlight bathed the walls in a warm orange glow that combated against the night sky’s darkness that blanketed the castle. 

The first day of the new week had finally drawn to an end after a gruelling day of cleaning the lower levels of the castle and ODM training amongst the tall trees of the forest that hugged the edge of the castle’s boundaries, the Scouts had finally settled in the mess hall for supper. The smell of warmed bread and stew wafted into the hall and a hum of soft chatter washed through the room. A shipment of foods, first aid supplies, new ODM gear and weapons had arrived from the Capitol which meant the Scouts were in good spirits, a welcome change from the sorrow they’d recently wallowed in, caused by the many casualties that suffered in their most recent expedition. 

The Commander hummed to himself as he reached the dining hall, stomach growling at the promise of enjoying a warm meal in place of looking over paperwork, ledgers, accounts and expedition plans that had mounted high upon his desk. 

Upon entering into the dining hall, ice-like blue eyes sought out both Corporal Levi and Cadet Jaeger, needing to inform them of the meeting he had arranged to take place once supper had commenced but upon further inspection he found both missing from their usual places at their respectable tables, an uncommon occurrence to say the least considering one could almost always find Eren talking excitably with his friends or trying to punch Cadet Kirstein in the nose and Levi could always be found glaring daggers at the state of the dining hall, it never being up to par with his standards of cleanliness and the cadets that had been sent to clean the space initially. 

The meeting Erwin had organised was especially important, pertaining to the newest formation plans he had devised for their next mission outside of Wall Rose in an attempt to reclaim Wall Maria, hopefully this time with greater success and less casualties. This meant that finding the missing pair as soon as possible had now become his priority, much to the chagrin of his stomach, to make sure that the information was clearly received in order for the mission to result in a dire victory. 

“Cadet Arlert, do you know where Mr Jaeger and Captain Levi are?” he asked, stepping over to the table Eren’s friends were seated at. His stature positively loomed over the petite, blonde boy who seemed unfased by their distinct height difference and informed him that Captain Levi had pulled Eren away from dinner to speak with him privately and didn’t wish to be disturbed, drawing the Commander to the conclusion that the pair were probably in Levi’s private quarters, considering how much the Captain hated sitting around in the small four-walled space of his office.

Erwin nodded his head as a silent thanks to his subordinate before turning on his heel to exit the dining hall through the same stone archway he had entered through, supper all but forgotten, much to Sasha’s delight as she launched herself across the table to eat the Commander’s portion. Erwin ascended a flight of worn, stone stairs and strode down several long hallways that were all identical in appearance; to anyone that wasn’t well-versed to the maze that the old castle could be, it was easy to get lost. When he finally arrived at Levi’s quarters, he raised his hand to knock, knuckles rapping insistently upon the heavy oaken door. 

“I thought I made it explicitly clear to you shits that I didn’t want to be disturbed” Levi’s clipped tone sounded from behind the thick, wooden door. 

“Yes but as your Commander, I reserve the right to disturb you” Erwin responded calmly, clasping his hands in front of him and waiting patiently for the Captain to open the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, not particularly surprised when the door remained closed and for several beats Erwin was almost sure the door would remain that way, judging by the curt response he’d received. 

“Fine, come in” came Levi’s blunt reply and Erwin couldn’t help the almost fond roll of his eyes at such petulant disregard for his superior but years of service together made him aware that he should have expected no less from the indelicate Captain. Erwin raised his hand to grasp the cool metal of the door handle and pushed open the heavy wooden door, twisting on his heel to close it the moment he stepped over the threshold, not really in the mood to listen to the scolding he’d otherwise receive were he to leave the door open. 

“Levi-“ the Commander started, turning to address the Captain before beginning his seminar; the sentence he was prepared to utter dying on his tongue as at the sight in front of him.

The aforementioned Captain was perched comfortably atop the mattress of his bed, legs outstretched in front of him with his back resting against the wall the bed lay adjacent to in the far corner of his quarters. His cravat was missing from its usual place around his throat, exposing the milky column of his throat and a hint of his chest, the ODM harnessing was hung neatly on its hook across the room, leaving him in his grey button-down and standard white uniform trousers, boots beside his bed in immaculate condition as always and a rather disinterested look on his face, uncaring of whatever he was about to be told, more focused on other, much more pressing, matters. 

Cadet Jaeger lay across Levi’s lap, his lower stomach resting across the clothed thighs of the Captain, flawless honeyed skin entirely bare save for the cravat tied around his head, muffling the pleasured whines sounding from the young man’s throat as saliva dripped down his chin, his face and chest flushed light pink, obviously they hadn’t been at this very long but Eren already looked entirely debauched. Erwin could scarcely tear his eyes away from the perfect ass angled high, grinding back against Levi’s ministrations in a manner he could only describe as licentious. 

Levi had at least two of his fingers buried to the hilt inside of Eren, crooking them and stroking along his inner walls with little shame, an almost imperceptible smirk quirking his lips as a particularly loud whine sounded from his lover. Nimble digits pressing against the young man’s prostate before moving away once more, only giving the brat brief tastes of the pleasure that made him cry out with ecstasy and using his free hand to rub soothing circles on the boy’s lower back to hush him.

With immense difficulty, Erwin managed to tear his gaze from the boy’s ass, travelling along the length of his arched spine to the mop of chocolate hair that curled as the base of his neck and stuck to his forehead in places before returning to the curve of his beautiful ass and trembling thighs. His eyes found purchase on Eren’s hips, the sight presented to him was seared into his mind, watching as Eren valiantly attempted to both arch into and away from the ministrations Levi was conducting upon him. Erwin felt his cock begin to stir beneath the trousers of his uniform at the sight, giving indicative twitches of interest at every muffled mewl of pleasure the young brunet uttered, becoming increasingly grateful for the positioning of his hands that still remained clasped in front of him.

Strictly speaking, there weren’t any rules against a physical or romantic relationship between a subordinate and their superior but it was definitely frowned upon by the higher-ups, seeing such attachments as distractions from their mission to eradicate the titans but sometimes these trysts were necessary, distracting the mind with the pleasures of the body for a time before the reality of their world came crashing down on them once more.

Erwin felt as if he were intruding upon them, regardless of the fact Levi had told him he could come in, despite the fact he was otherwise preoccupied with company. However, it didn’t mean that the image presented before him wouldn’t forever be seared into his mind for the lonely nights he spent awake with only his hands for company, muffling his own low groans of pleasure that sounded too loud in his quarters, the time to himself the only real relief he had from the stress his job bestowed unwittingly upon him. 

“I’m sorry for intruding” Erwin gritted through his teeth, feeling both awkward and a tad hot under the collar. Thee distinct notion that he had overstayed his welcome tugged at the back of his mind and turned to leave, his escape thwarted as the Captain spoke, breaking the otherwise tense silence the room had lapsed into. 

“What do you want Eyebrows?” Levi asked in his customary disinterested tone, as if a Titan-Shifter wasn’t sprawled naked across his lap, writhing in pleasure as his fingers curled inside of the lithe body that donned his cravat as a gag. 

Erwin raised a confused eyebrow at Levi and cleared his throat in an attempt to begin speaking, acutely aware that any moisture in his mouth had entirely disappeared as he attempted to drag his eyes away from the sight in front of him, a task he was having an immensely difficult time achieving, something Levi was smugly aware of if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. Levi pulled his fingers from Eren’s body with an obscenely slick sound that sent an intense tug of arousal down Erwin’s spine, and gestured for the blonde to take the empty seat that sat by the bedside, fingers glistening with the lightly floral-scented oil he was using as a lubricant.

Erwin’s cock twitched in its confines at the displeased moan Eren emitted as Levi’s fingers left him, watching with rapt attention at how unashamed Eren looked, grinding his own achingly hard cock against Levi’s thighs in search of some reprieve from the intense arousal that was tormenting him, pleasure turning his eyes glassy and his muscles were taut, body positively begging for release. The sound of a loud slap resounded through the otherwise silent room, causing Eren to still his hips and whimper what was presumably an apology for misbehaving as Levi brought his hand down hard on the cadet’s rear again, leaving a beautiful handprint that would heal far too soon for the Captain’s liking. 

Levi let out a pleased hum at Eren’s apology and turned his attention back towards the Commander, sitting with a rigidity that had nothing to do with formality and more to do with a poor attempt at hiding the erection that so obviously tented the front of his uniform, pressing insistently against the 3DMG harnessing that crossed in front of his crotch.

Clearing his throat again and crossing his legs, Erwin pointedly ignored the pair in front of him, beginning to ramble inarticulately, deviating from his usually eloquent nature, about the formation plans that were to be undertaken during the next scouting mission and that he, Levi and Eren would be heading the troops and the meeting he had planned for the following week that would have a detailed map of the plans. Halfway through his explanation, a muffled scream of pleasure interrupted him as Levi roughly slid three fingers, glistening with a fresh coat of oil, back inside the wanton brunet, increasing his speed and filling the room with slick sounds, loud moans and the smell of sex. 

Eren was making a valiant endeavour to hold still, to accept the onslaught of pleasure he was being granted and desperately fighting against the need to grind his cock against Levi’s thigh, combating it with the desire to please his Captain and his efforts did not go unnoticed nor unrewarded by the raven as he leant down to whisper how good Eren was being for him. “If you come for me by the time Erwin is finished speaking, I’ll reward you” Levi purred lowly, just for Eren’s ears to here, lips quirking imperceptibly at the shiver that ran down Eren’s spine and how enthusiastically he raised his hips and brought his hands back to spread his cheeks apart, baring himself for Levi’s eyes. 

Erwin was struggling to maintain his composure, attempting to appear unaffected by the sound of oil-slick fingers working tirelessly and the sound of Eren’s muffled whimpers, the sight of his back arching past where it probably should be able to bend to as Levi’s speed increased, nimble fingers curling roughly against the brunet’s prostate ceaselessly, the pads of his fingertips pressing repeatedly into the spongy bundle of nerves until the boy was wracked with sobs, tears streaming down his face and soaking into the gag at the unbearable pleasure, hips bucking back against the intruding digits like a true harlot. 

Beads of sweat had begun to form on the Commander’s forehead as he reached the conclusion of his seminar about the formation revisions, making sure that Levi understood as he would be the one to explain it in further detail to his personal squad before they held a proper meeting about the expedition with the rest of the Corps. Eren could feel his release building, so close to tipping over the edge into ecstasy, he twisted to peer at the Commander, their eyes meeting in an intense stare, Erwin’s were mostly black with arousal, licking his lips as he watched Eren watching him, sliding a hand down to palm at the bulge tenting his trousers. 

Eren’s eyes went wide as he bit down hard on the gag, fingers curling into the sheets as his body went entirely rigid, a choked scream making its way from the back of his throat as his orgasm crashed over him, unable to deny the snap of the coil inside of him, sending his vision white as his cock spurt ropes of come across Levi’s thighs, dirtying the trousers of his uniform and sobbing as the raven continued curling his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves, milking every drop of come from the young man in his lap. 

Eventually Levi’s fingers slowed once he was sure his boy was completely wrung out and slid the digits with a wet, lewd pop from the cadet’s wrecked hole, watching with lust-dark eyes as the rim grasped at nothingness, practically begging to be filled even after such a mind-numbing orgasm. Levi’s smirk broadened as he pulled the boy off of his lap and gently laid him down onto his back, a motion that juxtaposed the harsh behaviour he’d only just inflicted on upon the boy, his nimble fingers reaching up to undo the gag, humming with pleasure at just how wrecked Eren looked, viridian eyes glazed over, muscles still trembling from the force of his orgasm and saliva slicking his chin and chest from where it had dripped from around the gag.

Levi smiled softly, a motion that was typically only reserved for Eren’s eyes, before trailing his oil-slick fingers down to the mess that decorated his thighs, scooping some of it up and raising it to the brunette’s swollen lips. The Commander bit down on his tongue to stifle an animalistic groan of arousal as Eren’s mouth opened eagerly and without prompting to take in Levi’s fingers, tongue darting out to lick and suck his own release from the slender digits that had been inside of him merely a minute before, as Levi himself leant down to lick a broad stripe up Eren’s stomach, cleaning the expanse of skin from the brunet’s own release with a pleased hum. 

“Thank-you for your time Commander, I’ll explain the new plans to my squad tomorrow” Levi uttered nonchalantly, as if nothing unusual had just taken place. He stood and grabbed the washcloth from the bucket beside the bed and beginning to clean up, needing to take care of his boy and replace the sheets before getting some much needed rest. 

Taking that as his cue to leave, Erwin nodded and saluted, one fist raised to his heart, the other positioning itself at his back as he bade them a polite yet stiff goodnight, stepping from the room with his heart lodged in his throat and blood rushing through his ears. Questions ran rampant through his mind but all he could do was fall back against the rough, stone wall beside the door to the Captain’s quarters, letting out a deep sigh as he palmed the aching hardness between his legs, praying to the Goddess that he didn’t come across anyone as he made his way to his own quarters to take the problem into his own hands, literally.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Levi made sure it was okay with Eren before he let Erwin in. Let's pretend they had a whole conversation about wanting Erwin to watch them beforehand ♥ ♥


End file.
